Experiment 516 Grace
by Shush 234
Summary: This is about ex. 516 Grace. Note:I own Grace please ask me if you want to use her. Please review.
1. Experiment 516

"Stitch hurry over here", Lilo was calling Stitch over since she just saw an experiment pass her. She just caught a glimpse of it, and before she could go after it and get Stitch's help Gantu came yelling "get back here you worthless troug, before the little Earth girl and the abomination find you!" He was unaware of Lilo right at his feet and Stitch coming out of the forest. Stitch just realized that a cousin was on the loose, he growled and took out his extra arms and spines. He started jumping on the trees and, was sure Lilo was following him since he heard running footsteps below him, he wanted to see if it was Lilo but decided not to since he would probably run into a branch. Then he saw something with his thermal vision. He knew it could be a strange animal, but he knew there was no harm in looking, because if Gantu did catch it Lilo and him would just take is from his ship. The figure he saw was inside an old bait shop. He walked in a the smell of dirty water and dead fish filled his nostrils, he looked back when he heard rustling in the bushes near the edge of the forest, he got ready to fight but saw that is was just Lilo, then he sighs in relief since he thought it was someone else like 625 or a deadly experiment. "Next time tell me before you go running off like that" she barley managed to say it since she was still trying to catch her breath. Then suddenly they heard low piano playing, Stitch heard it like it was right beside him but Lilo just barley heard it since she wasn't inside yet. She decided to walk in since she only knew that Stitch was in there, she didn't know that it was a bait shop until she walked in, "P.U. this place stinks." It echoed through the building, Stitch ran up to her a put his hand over her mouth and a finger over his mouth signaling her to be more quiet, since she didn't know that the experiment. They listened carefully but they heard that the piano playing stopped and instead they heard things like, cupboards falling and hitting the floor, papers rustling, and things like pencils, pocket change, and paperclips being knocked out of containers. When she realized that the experiment was trying to hide so she whispered to Stitch her idea about the experiment hiding and when it does hide they would go into the room where all the noise came .from and Stitch could use his thermal vision the find the experiment like he did when he was looking for the building it was in. After a few seconds the noise stopped and they went into the room, the room was a mess with everything knocked out of baskets and jars, most of the shelves were broken or fallen. At a wall near a locked door they heard something, they turned to the wall and saw a lavender experiment with dark purple markings, light purple nails, Stitch's body and head, eyes that were lighter than the color of Sparky's, she also has antenna that were like Angel's but were shorter to where they just reached about four inches above her waist. She apparently was very shy and she tried to run away, but accidently ran into a capture capsule since she couldn't see in the dark like Stitch. When she realized that she was inside a capsule she started pounding on the side and trying to get out. Lilo could tell that she didn't have super strength since she would already be out. "Stitch we have to get her to Jumba quickly before the big dummy gets her." Stitch picked up the capsule, and when he picked it up the experiment stopped pounding and sat down with a disgusted look on her face when she heard Jumba's name. She remembered when Jumba dehydrated her, since then she never trusted anyone again. He told her that she would be the last experiment and she saw the plans and all the things to make a new experiment and when she asked him about it he took her to his ship and dehydrated her. Lilo wondered what she was thinking, then she heard a low growl from the experiment and started to think that she didn't like something or someone.

**I'm working on chapter 2 now, it will be up soon.**


	2. Learning more about 516

When Lilo, Stitch and the new experiment got home the sun was starting to set and it was almost time for dinner they knew that they had to be really quiet since Nani or Pleakley where in the kitchen cooking and on the down side they both hated having experiments in the house. They decided to do what they normally did; Stitch took out his extra arms and carried Lilo on the ceiling while she held the capsule. She looked at the experiment that was standing up; (the capsule is standing,) jumping up and down pointing at the house. Lilo just smiled at her. The experiment tried to look into the house but only saw a corner through the window, at first she only saw the sofa and heard the T.V. through the thick capsule glass, then she heard high pitched yelling, at first she wondered who the high pitched voice was yelling then she heard a familiar voice of the one she hated so very much, she saw the evil, four-eyed alien sit on the couch and grab a small box with a lot of buttons on it. She remembered how much he yelled at her when she did something good, while she was remembering this she did unaware of her capsule being lifted into the air by Stitch. She finally snapped out of her daydream trance when she heard the door close. She looked around and saw Jumba digging through a chest; _"Probably looking for another one of your experiments." _She angrily mumbled to herself. Lilo heard this and still holding Stitch she looked down and saw 516 sticking her tongue out at Jumba, "What's her problem." Lilo thought to herself. When they got to Lilo and Stitch's room Stitch climbed down the wall after he dropped Lilo onto her bed. 516 got really scared when she and Lilo fell and she rolled herself into a ball. When Lilo landed on her soft bed she looked into the capsule to make sure the experiment was alright, she saw the 516 had gone into ball form, to get her attention Lilo knocked on the glass which scared 516 even more so she went tighter in ball form. She decided to ask Stitch what she was doing since he probably knew. "Stitch what's 516 doing?" Stitch sat up where he was trying to take a nap before they were called down to dinner, when he saw what 516 was doing he laughed and told Lilo that she was scared. 516 Heard this and got mad she unraveled herself and yell at him. "I am not scared of this place I was taken by surprised when you dropped me!" Stitch was taken by surprise, and so was Lilo; they didn't know many experiments that spoke English. Jumba heard the yelling to and decided to see what they where yelling about, (he didn't know 516 was in the house yet). "Little girl, 626 what are you yelling to each other about?" He heard Stitch stutter and a reply from Lilo, "ummm…nothing Jumba!" Jumba knew that she was lying to hide something and decided to take then be surprise. He struggled onto the weight-sensitive disk and went up into the room. Lilo heard someone coming and hurried to hide 516, she decided to hide her under her bed. She just climbed onto her bed and sat down as Jumba entered to room."Little girl are you hiding one of Jumba's evil genius creations?" He asked sure that she was. "I thought that you were Pleakly or Nani." She sighed in relief and warned him "She doesn't seem to like you though." As she got off the bed and got 516 out from under the bed. When 516 saw Jumba she gave him a harsh look and turned around so that her back was facing him, and when he tried to turn the capsule around she rolled up into a ball preventing him from seeing her. When Jumba saw that he stuck his hand into the capsule with the capsule standing up to prevent her from her but it didn't work, Lilo saw this and wondered "Jumba why are you tickling her?" she asked apparently confused. "How do you know experiment is female?" he answered. "Stitch and I saw her out of her ball form when we captured her and brought her to the house. She went into a ball a lot after Stitch dropped her, then I asked him what she was doing and he called her a scardy-cat, then she got mad and started yelling at him. When she finished she sat down looking mad, and then you came and she turned herself back into a ball." Lilo explained. Jumba looked confused at first, then asked "What did experiment look like?" Lilo thought about it for a minute that answered; "She was the color lavender, with dark purple markings, light purple nails, she had a body and head that looked like Stitch, eyes that were a little bit lighter than Sparky's eyes, and she also had Angel's antenna." Jumba thought about which experiment it was. When he finally realized which one he told her and Stitch; "Is experiment 516 she is designed to play the piano beautifully while Jumba and wife eats dinner, but never stops playing, and if you watch experiment play you can see that the keys of the piano that she touches glows dark purple, but when she moves her finger key goes back to normal, ha. Drove wife crazy with nonstop playing, and again is now ex-wife." He said with a smile on his face. Now that Jumba knew who she was she unraveled herself one again and growled at Jumba making him drop her, she tried to run away but Stitch grabbed her right leg and put her back into her capsule. She growled at Stitch and gave Jumba a mean glare. Then they heard Nani calling them for dinner. 516 watched as Jumba went down to dinner first, and when he got down Lilo and Stitch went down to eat as well. 516 Started to feel tears in her eyes; she never knew she was this sensitive. She started to feel like she unloved, and decided to go to sleep.

Chapter 3 up soon! Thanks for giving me my first review Mystical Raven.


	3. Night

_**I'm sorry for everyone who has been waiting for this new chapter I practically gave up on the story after the computer that the file for this was one died out forever and so the file was lost forever. Well I wrote a new one and I hope everyone who's been waiting for so long enjoys it. **_

_**Shush234**_

516 woke up early, it was still dark outside and both the little girl and 626 slept. She wondered why shed woken up so early since she's been sleeping in a pod for what felt like forever to her. She turned her attention to the clock on the little girl's nightstand beside a lamp with a hula dancer as the base, the clock read 5:00 A.M. she sighed and was sure that no one was going to get up soon, she sighed quietly and made a failed attempt at going back to sleep, she was excited she wanted to know more about this new planet, it was completely different from Turo there was foliage just about everywhere and something that she never expected from the books she read back in the lab, was all the buildings and all the humans. In the books it said that humans was the primary source of food for the endangered mosquito, so she had thought that with the humans being to main food there wouldn't be many but when she was activated in some kind of zoo she was breath-taken at about how many humans were there. She stopped thinking about that and looked at the clock again, it now read, 5:17 A.M. and she knew that this was going to take a while. Her thoughts then went back to what had happened yesterday, how she was almost captured in a capsule by a large whale-like alien, then ran back to what she considered her home and was then captured by a little girl and 626 just to meet up with her creator whom she hated greatly. She growled and the thought of him and began to think deeper, Why was I brought here with my creator?? ? Why am I still trapped in this capsule? and How am I going to escape?? where the questions racing through her mind and with each conclusion she came up with several more spilled into her head. She continued to try and answer her questions when the sun came up without her even taking notice. A little later an alarm clock downstairs went off and sucked her back into reality, she squinted her eyes when she noticed the sun. She later heard the same high-pitched voice she heard yesterday under her. She leaned over and tried to see who it was, but with no luck instead the capsule turned over and caused her to hit her head on the side. The noise also made the little girl stir and 516 was terribly afraid that she would wake up. She jerked up trying to get the capsule back to its original position standing, but after one try she didn't continue because her head was now throbbing. She moved over and tried to get in a position so that she could be comfortable until someone in the room woke up. But while she moved the capsule rolled a bit and with each little move she made the capsule rolled a bit more, it got until she was at the opening of the dick that brought everyone from downstairs to this room. She tilted her head a little and before she knew what was going on she was heading downstairs fast.


End file.
